when rose petals burst
by cookie505
Summary: ace and vivi lemon.vivis heart was broken by kohza ace was always there.read and review pretty please!


ok i just wanted to do this and yeah.I realy like ace and vivi together soo yeah enjoy.my 2nd fanfic.I am here to do what is not on fanfic!I have never seen a vivi and Ace lemon so here one is.If you review you are free to request a couple lemon or just a love story!The only other fanfic animes I do is Fullmetal Alchemist(i am working on a good fanfic on that anime),Naruto,  
and YGOH.I mainly do one piece so if you have a request just tell me!

I do not own one piece because if i did...that would rock

the princess and the pirate

"Oh dame." said Ace as he ran down the ally of Alabasta."I gotta get back to the ship" said an anxsious Ace.Ace was running to white beards ship.He wanted to beat the rain.That was false hope.It started drizzleing.Then pouring.  
Ace all of a sudden heard what sounded like whimpering.

He turned into an ally and heard the wimpering agin.It was defintaly a woman.Then the whimpering sounded like princess vivi.Ace turned the corner and found the blue haired princess sitting in a puddle.She was wearing her princess dress.and her makeup was running and her hair was down streaming wet.

"Vivi?"Ace said as he looked at her.She turned around to see that orange hat looking at her.

"oh umm ace.Wha...wha..what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."The rain was soon turning into a storm.

"how about you come back with me on to my ship.Don't worry my crew is out for the day so my ship is open."Ace smiled kindly and stuck out a hand for vivi.She smiled and wiped her tears away and took his hand and pulled herself up.They ran throw the rain and made it to the ship.

They went inside.Ace noticed that vivi was shaking like a leaf,and so was he.He felt bad so he went into his room for a second.When he came out he had some clothes in his hand.  
"you can change into these.They may not be stylish but its more comfertable than a wet heavy dress."

Vivi blushed when she noticed that he had a pair of boxers in the clothes stack that he was giving her.He pointed out the bathroom so she could change.

Seconds later she came out.She did not see Ace anywhere but she heard some scrableing in the kitchen."you want something to eat or drink?"ace yelled from the kitchen.

"No thank you."she replied.Vivi started to nose around all the pirate maps.After living with nami for a while you grow an intrest for maps and such,and you know nami hung with vivi every second she could.  
Vivi was the only girl on the ship.And you could bet that nami filled vivi in on everything on how to read a map.

Ace nearly dropped his rum when he saw vivi she was wearing one of Aces white shirts(which was way to big on her)and a pair of Aces boxers(which were also too big on here but you could still see her pale long legs.Ace was wearing his usally black shorts with a red tude top.

He invited her to sit down so they could talk.At first there was an uneasy silence then they started to talk abou well...every thing.Back when they first met they were freinds.When the crew would sleep they would stay up and talk.Untill the sun came up.

"why were you crying?" Ace asked looking at vivi with concern.

"Oh nothing.Its just..."vivi said studering."its just what?"ace asked.

"K..k..k..kozha".Boy did Ace hate that man.He enved that man.

He thought she deserved better.'she is so sweet and kind and innocent and beutiful and...wait beutiful?'Ace thought to him self.There was no way deniing that he had feelings for the young princess.

"what happened with you and kozha?" ace asked."he stud me up,on the same night that I wanted to propose to him he told me that he was having an affair."

Tears were starting to form in vivis eyes.

"I loved him with all my heart how could he do this to me"  
Vivi then started to sob.Ace was fuireuos.He wanted to go over to Kozha and strangel him for putting vivi through this kind of pain.

He then put his arms around vivi as she cryed into his chest."Its ok,its ok vivi I mean hey I could go over to his house and flambe him and we can have kozakabobs"  
Vivi giggled at the comment but it came out as a choked sob.

Ace started to rub vivis back in a calming manner.Vivi was so relaxed betwen the quiet raining setting and the sound of Aces calm whispering voice blowing in her ear.  
And him rubbing her back calmly she completely forgot about kozha,and the fact that she was so close to him.Her mind was happy.She had a lot to live up to.  
She must wear what she is told to.She has NO free time,and she never had a love life she simply had no time.  
She was 17 when she got kissed by kozha.But with Ace she felt so diffrent.He was realy the only one who did'nt control her.He would listen to what she has to say.

"I love you Ace"Vivi whispered faintly unknowing to what she was saying."umm..vivi?"ace asked in a weirded out voice.

"Ohh I am sorry."She said blushing."I did'nt mean that she said sitting up.  
"I don't love you in that way."

"well I do"ace said.

Vivi looked up at him with the biggest smile she had ever made.

"vivi for a long time I had loved you.Truth is I hate kozha because he had you.  
I love you vivi."

"well I do to."

Vivi was so embarased that she said that.

Aces head leaned into vivis until vivi paused.

"You do know that I am a princess and my father won't be pleased about this."Ace breathed out and said."He won't have to know."Vivi paused agin.Ace rolled his head his head back.If she did'nt let him kiss her he would explode.

Wow the famous Ace heat fist was being teased by Princess vivi.

"Do you realy love me?"vivi said very faint and scared.She was scared if he was 'lusting her' not loving her.That was it when vivi did that innocent girl face with him,it does things to him."Yes vivi I love you."

Then all of a sudden he crushed his lips on hers.Tasting her hungryly.He soon realized that she was getting overwhelmend by the way she responded.So he lifted his head from hers.He decided to lighten up on her.  
The first kiss he yanked her and smothered her with his arms.And the kiss propely hurt her delicete lips."Did that hurt?"Vivis eyes were still closed."Well no.I liked it to tell the truth"  
Vivi said as she flutterd her eyes open.The second kiss was much softer but still passionate.

He slowly put his arm around her waist.She then opened her mouth and they deepend the kiss.There tongs danced as they kissed.Then ace slowly moved from her mouth to her neck.He licked her and sucked on her neck.Vivi moaned in pleasure.This was intence for vivi.Aces hands started to wonder up the shirt vivi was wearing.His hand runnig along her bare back.

Ace stopped and looked at vivi strat in the eyes.

"I am sorry."ace said

"for what?" vivi said dreamily.

"Do you well...want to?"ace asked hesitantily.

"yes.I can do as I please its my life.Don't worry about me please don't stop I want to make you happy."

Ace was realy pleased about how mature vivi was acting.

"ok but if you want to stop tell me"  
vivi nodded and Ace went back into the place.Vivi was so happy at the moment that she couldent breath.At times Ace had to stop to make sure she was alright.  
He started to pull up her shirt,before he did he looked at her and she nodded and he pulled up here shirt to find thats she had no bra on.She blushed so hard her face was pitch red.He lowerd his face cupped her breast.He started to massage one nipple and he put his hot mouth on the other one and sucked.Vivi moaned in pleasure.Ace smirkerd as he switched sides and began to mesage one and suck on the other.

Vivi started to tugon his his shirt trying to pull it off.He then reacted by sliping his shirt off reveling his muscular structure.Vivi was over pleased with this.She touched his abs and pecks and was so turned on by this.She then started lightly kissibg all over chest.Ace then knew what was coming next so he scoped up vivi and ran into his room in the mens quetars.

Vivi did'nt even notice where she was untill she felt silk sheets under her.Ace then got up and took off his pants and then his boxers untill he was completely nude infront of her vivi blushed as she turned away.

She has never seen a guys well guy before.Then she felt a hand under her chin and a hand around her waist.  
Ace pulled her chinup and pecked her on the lips.

"Don't be afirad.I am not gonna hurt you."Vivi was so dazed out that she was about to faint

"I..I..am n..n..not afriaid."Vivi said shaky to Ace.

"Then prove it."he said with a smirk.

Vivi then kicked of the boxers and her underwear.Untill she was completely nude.

"Good job kiddo"Ace said with a smile.

Vivi had to stop her self from pulling the covers up.  
Then Vivi started to lick Aces chest and she down from there.Past his abbs all the way to his well I think you know.  
Her tonge swiveled it.That drove Ace insane he yanked vivi and laid her down gentaly on the bed.  
He then started to lick her to her well you know.His tounge went up and out over and over.  
Vivi moaned in complete pleasure.

That pleased Ace.Vivi took ace by the hair.

"don't make me wait any longer."Ace looked at her and smiled

"as you wish my princess."

He then got on top of her.He knew it was her first time.And he wanted her first time to be amazing.

He then laid at her entrace."this will hurt at first."ace said to her.She nodded she new that it would the first time.

"please forgive me"he said as he entered her intrance.Then suddnly breaking her virginaty.  
Tears rolled down her eyes.But ace kissed them away.He whisperd loving things into her ear.Soothing things to ease her from her pain.Once the pain was over he began the pase.

He looked at her to make sure she was ok.She nodded and began.He rocked slowly at first but then picked up the pace vivis legs were wrapped around his waist and his head was nuzzeld into her neck.He looked up at her

'This is when she is most beutiful'he thought as he looked at her.Her head was cocked back and her hair was lose and wet.He felt so honored that she was letting him do this.The other women had already gave themselves to other men and usally Ace and the women were drunk.  
I mean she was giving him her greatest gift.Her virginaty.Her body.Her innocence.

As soon as Ace was finished he collapesd on her he than pulled the sheets above them.Vivi turned around to Ace who was now on the side of her with his arms around her.

"Ace,are we lovers now?"ace looked up at her

"well it depends if you want a relashonship.But remeber when I said that I loved you.I mean't it."

she loked at him lovingly.

"I want to be with you."

Ace was so delighted."how will we work this out though?Your a princess and I am a pirate?"

vivi looked at him.She knew it was too good to be true.She knew that someone as sweet and loving and handsome was too good for real life.

"I want to live with you.I want to be a pirate.I will ask my father and see what he says."ace snuggled close to her.He held on to her like at any minute she was gonna be ripped out of his arms."Your not so innocent now.But You will always be innocent to me."Vivi started to drift off."Around people I am the princess of Alabasta,around you I am just vivi.I never want that to change."

"Vivi that will never change.you have a missing barrier and some hikkies but you are mine.  
and i will hold on to you forever.your my angel vivi."

Vivi started to cry.no one but her mother and father had ever said such beutiful words to her.

"Don't cry.I'm sorry."

"No don't be.No one since before my mother died had called me there angel."

"I'm sure she was just as beutiful and elegant and graceful as you are.If she saw what a beutiful young lady you were she would be proud of you."

Vivi was speachless.She started crying because it was just so beutiful.

"oh Ace are you real?"

"real as real can be."

Vivi smothered her head into Aces chest.She was crying.But not tears from sorrow but tears of happiness.He started stroking her damp hair.He had his arm all the way around her waist and his other hand held her head into his chest.

"ssshhh go to sleep everythings alright I am not leaving."Ace said and with that she drifted asleep.He face looked like a childs.For a minute he stared at her face thinking of all the times they spent together.In Alabasta when she and him was traveling with the crew he remebers sitting and watching the stars with her and his brother and his brothers freinds.When they fell asleep and it was just Vivi and Ace they would talk and talk and talk and talk untill sunrise.Then Vivi would fall asleep Ace would carry her into her tent.He always would sit by her sleeping body and just watch her.Watch her sleeping peaceful face.  
It would light him up to that face.He knew what vivi was going through.Often vivis face would be full of worry.  
But what made his heart race was when she would smile this genuine smile.She smiled but it was always an act or fake.  
He loved her smile and everything about her.If this is what true love feels like then hes on top of the world.

"Hey Ace!Ace!Ace were are you?!"

"hey check the mens quarters."

The door opened up.

"Ace?Oh!I see you got a girl a pretty girl too!"

"I'm gonna go now you love birds..."

FIN.

ok ok.I was realy board and stuffs so yeah!Please review!


End file.
